Deseo Secreto
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Amatista no sabe de verdad su origen, ni que este es más importante del resto de Gemas de la Guardería. YellowDiamond quiere más con ella que con cualquier otra aburrida gema, quiere sólo a su Amatista. {YellowDiamond/Amatista}


**Steven Universe no es mi propiedad, si no de _Rebecca Sugar_ , original creadora.**

¡Ciao!

¿Cómo están? Si bien creo que es una pareja _extraña_ por no decir otra cosa, pensé que siendo Amatista, esto podría funcionar, además, quería escribir de algo con la aún misteriosa Yellow Diamond, por lo que se me ocurrió esto, aunque seguramente será un AU, por que la verdad de todo esto aún no ha sido desvelada^^. Igualmente, si bien es raro, espero lo disfruten. Deseaba por decirlo, escribir algo dónde Amatista sólo fuese ella. Denle una oportunidad, así no emparejamos a Amatista o la dejamos de lado u-ú. ¡Así que les invito a continuar! Después de esto, esta es la primera vez que publico para el Fandom de Steven Universe.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **{ Secret Desire }**

Yellow Diamond / Amethyst

Un diamante amarillo es único, ella era única, desde el día en que había sido formada a partir de la creación de gemas, las primeras en el planeta madre. Podía no ser la mayor entre sus hermanas diamantes, pero si era la más inteligente, de eso no cabía duda. Cuando Rose Quartz la crió como si fuese hija, la diamante deseó volverse tan querida como ella, tan venerada, _tan anhelada,_ pero el papel de la más importante para la joven Cuarzo en aquellos momentos era sólo para esa Perla, tan delicada y pequeña, que siempre tenía la atención de Rose. Por eso, ella creó el Kindergarden o la Guardería, en el planeta más lejano que conocía; La Tierra, con tal de desarrollar allí todo para finalmente mostrárselo a Rose, y que se sintiese orgullosa por ello.

Esa había sido su intención, esa siempre la recordaría, aún ahora en la soledad del palacio dónde residía, como una de las tres gobernantes de las gemas. Que absolutamente todas las gemas entrenasen para ser parte de su ejército le resultaba aburrido, todas las gemas eran aburridas para ella, solo había una a la que deseaba y siempre desearía, pero le era imposible acercarse ya. Su primera creación y hasta ahora, la única gema que _amaba_ con tal intensidad, de desear poseerla a todo momento del día; Una Amatista, la única que no permitió que se uniese junto a las otras creaciones a la guerra por la tierra hacía cinco mil años.

A partir de todas las investigaciones, la Diamante había sido capaz de formar vida artificial de gemas, que tuviesen consciencia y pensar propio, como si fuesen de verdad. Las creó con la intención de hacerlas vivir como una gema más, que aprendiesen como era el amor de Rose y que cambiasen las estrictas normas que regían para ese momento el Planeta Madre, donde apenas habían gemas que cruzasen palabras con otras.

— ¿Yellow Diamond?—llamó una de sus siervas, desestabilizando su pensar, en lo que alcanzó a reaccionar para quién la llamaba; Peridot, una de las subordinadas más fieles que tenía y de hecho, de las pocas cómo ella, que preferían la inteligencia tecnológica a la fuerza en batalla.

— ¿Qué pasa?—contestó con dureza, mirándola de reojo. Aquella gema con colores verdes limón era una de las pocas a las cuáles le soportaba la presencia.

— Se ha sabido de las Crystal Gems en la tierra, hay cuatro que aún siguen con vida—informó Peridot, con cierto resentimiento hablándole. A sabiendas de que la Diamante tenía su ambición en ese lugar, lo único que deseaba ella como subordinada era acabar con todo recuerdo que permaneciese uniéndola a la tierra.

La jovial gobernadora se colocó de pie con sorpresa, mirando con atisbo de esperanza a la informante—¡¿Quiénes siguen con vida?!—aulló, pidiendo saber. Descendió varios escalones desde el que era el asiento real como gobernadora.

— Perla, Rubí, Zafiro—hizo saber la gema, revisando en su computadora individual los nombres de cada una, a su vez, transmitiendo una imagen de las nombradas, aunque, deseó no tener que informar de la última gema, pues sabía el efecto de esta sobre su señora—la Amatista que nació después de la guerra en la Guardería—finalizó con pesar.

Peridot recordaba, que hacía cinco mil años, después de la guerra, Diamante Amarillo deseó regresar a la Guardería, excusándose de que había algo allí de importancia, siendo detenida por las hermanas de Diamante. Entonces, la de Amarillo envió una nave oculta al lugar, para que buscasen en uno de los huecos dónde debía haber una Amatista. Peridot participó de esta misión, pero la Amatista había despertado, y se mostraba increíblemente reacia a ellas, por lo que no obtuvo resultados. Como castigo, Yellow Diamond encerró a las restantes gemas en una cárcel, dejándola a ella sólo porque Peridot pudo mostrarle una proyección de la Amatista mientras intentaban capturarle.

— ¿Sigue con vida?—apenas articuló la diamante, llena de sorpresa—Llama a Jasper, os daré una misión—ordenó rápidamente, moviéndose devuelta a su asiento, dónde podía proyectar en la pantalla de la pared del fondo el vídeo que Peridot trajo para ella, la misma gema abandonando el lugar para cumplir la orden.

La imagen que proyectó fue aquella que la convenció del amor hacía su pequeña y adorada creación; la única Gema a la que amaba. Durante dos días, las enviadas a buscar a la Amatista lucharon con ella, pero más que Peridot, ninguna se dio cuenta de aquello que murmuró en cuanto las atacó; _"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Yellow?"._ Después de ello, la Amatista simplemente creció como una vez, olvidándose de todo, pero ella pretendía hacerla recordar, todos esos días en los que ambas jugaron en secreto juntas, porque Amatista fue la primera gema de la Guardería que nació, aunque ella prefirió volverla a enterrar cuando empezó el conflicto contra Cuarzo.

* * *

Durante semanas, Amatista buscó en secreto a Peridot. Después del conflicto de Perla y Garnet, al saberse ambas reconciliadas, ella intentó dar con el paradero de la gema aún escondida de sus compañeras, quería redimirse, pensar que no era tan inútil como se sentía. Porque sí, mientras Perla podía usar su inteligencia para encontrarla y Garnet su fuerza para derrotarla, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No era más que una gema que fue adoptada por las Crystal Gems al estar sola en la Guardería, nada más que eso ¿no era así?

— Por fin estás sola—resonó la voz de Peridot al interior del bosque. Amatista corrió hacía donde oía la voz. Deseaba demostrar a las otras dos que podía ser tan útil como ellas.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Tienes miedo?—gritó, encontrándola subida a la parte superior del estanque con la estatua de Rose. Su tono de voz sonó burlesco, meneando las caderas como haciéndola saber del susto.

— ¿Yo? ¿Tenerte miedo?—se burló la gema, resonando su burla por todo el lugar. Amatista gruñó—Quizá miedo no pueda tenerte jamás, pero te envidio ¿Sabes?—La de morado se vio sorprendida ante tal declaración, bajando la guardia con las débiles palabras de Peridot, que perdía su mirada al interior del agua que fluía bajo ella.

— ¿Qué dices?—suspiró la más baja, sintiéndose derrotada—¿Envidiarme tú, que tienes una posición y lugar dónde ir? Alguien más con quién regresar—declaró, dejándose caer al suelo.

Peridot, tan solo la miró de reojo. No podía creerse que su señora estaba prendada de una gema como la que veía—No sabes mucho de ti, por lo que veo—se burló, dejando que sus dedos formasen la pantalla en la que pudo crear una imagen réplica de Yellow Diamond, y la escena de hace miles de años que no deseaba relatar. Amatista miró como la Diamante aterrizó en la tierra, en la Guardería. Si bien, los Inyectores fueron los que colocaron en su lugar a las restantes creadas en ese lugar, Amatista se sorprendió de ser colocada en la tierra por la Diamante Amarillo, que la depositó con cuidado en uno de los lugares más floridos que antes se veían allí.

— Te lo explicaré—dijo por fin Peridot, viendo como la morada no entendía—Fuiste la primera creación de la Guardería, aunque con diferencia, la que te creó es YellowDiamond, mi señora—relató la muchacha, con la voz resentida—Al ser su primera gema, ella te ama como a ninguna. Te encerró nuevamente en la tierra para que no te enfrentases en la guerra, después las Crystal te acogieron—se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó Amatista, no pudiéndoselo creer.

— Bueno—Peridot comenzó, descendiendo hasta la sorprendida Amatista—Ahora que lo sabes, es hora de destruirte. Si lo hago, no habrá quién ocupe los pensamientos de YellowDiamond de no ser yo—sonrió la muchacha con cuerpo verdoso, con el cañón producido de sus dedos amenazando a la otra.

* * *

— Steven,—llamó Garnet, mirando hacia la parte superior, hallándose el muchacho de Cuarzo mirando la televisión—¿Has visto a Amatista?—.

— Oh, pues—el muchacho se forzó a recordar—Creo que cuando entré, ella estaba yéndose en el portal—informó el muchacho. Las gafas de Garnet se descolocaron, subiéndose al portal sin pensárselo dos veces. Amatista no podía estar sola.

La fusión corrió hacía el único lugar que se le ocurría después de La Guardería en ir, el peligro que residía en Amatista al no saber usar su potencial la dejaba aún en desventaja contra Peridot.

— ¡Basta!—los oídos de Garnet se llenaron de aquella voz que no distinguía. Acercándose al lugar, tres gemas ahí disputaban con la mirada—Te ordené buscarla ¿Te atreves a desobedecerme, Peridot?—la voz se oyó fuerte, la gema de verde tembló ante la inusual presencia que la desafiaba, era Diamante Amarillo.

— No, yo—se intentó excusar Peridot, sin embargo, tanto Garnet como Amatista presenciaron como de un solo golpe, YellowDiamond desestabilizó a Peridot, volviéndola tan sólo una Gema, que la Diamante guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Garnet permaneció en silencio, de alguna forma, sentía que la presente ahí no deseaba dañar a Amatista, lo cual la extrañó.

— ¿Amethyst?—escuchó esta vez la voz calma de la Diamante, que se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña, luciendo preocupada y asustada—Supongo que no me recuerdas,—suspiró cansina, acercándose con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—cuestionó la más pequeña, dejando que el látigo cayese a su lado. Por alguna razón, no sentía desconfianza.

— Soy una humilde Diamante, Amethyst,—se proclamó la chica, jalando una de las manos de la morada, para besar la superficie de la misma. Amatista se sonrojó, un poco confundida.

Garnet gruñó por lo bajo—¡Amatista!—gritó, advirtiendo a la más pequeña de la peligrosa Diamante que estaba ahí, por mucho que pareciese no querer atacar. Ante su grito, YellowDiamond miró envuelta en furia a la fusión, que retrocedió instintivamente. _¿Deseaba atacar o no?_ Garnet no conocía las intenciones de la Diamante, no alcanzaba a comprenderlas.

— Perdón, Amethyst, pero tendré que llevarte conmigo—declaró la Diamante, cegando a la muchacha Amatista que cayó dormida en sus brazos, desapareciendo ambas rápidamente tras la estela dorada que creó Diamante Amarillo.

Garnet derribó el árbol más cercano de la sola impotencia. Así que, ¿YellowDiamond regresaba a por su pertenencia?

* * *

Amatista abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz cegándola. No entendía dónde estaba, ni el porqué. Lo último que recordaba era una Peridot destruida y una Garnet gritándole, para después caer en la inconsciencia, siendo lo que más azotaba su mente la imagen de una gema arrodillándose frente a ella. Si esta no era la tierra, ¿dónde estaba? No conocía otro lugar que no fuesen los confines de ese lugar, y ahora se hallaba en una habitación, sobre una cama que no conocía. Poco a poco se dio a la luz, acostumbrándose a la intensidad de la misma, para poder afianzarse en colocarse de pie. La habitación se extendía de un negro abrumador, con un montón de luces blancas que llegaban a cegarla. No sabía quién era el creador de tal lugar, pero el que lo fuera, debía estar loco para utilizar esas pintas e intensidades.

Finalmente y contra todo su instinto, salió de la habitación caminando a paso lento. Si bien no necesitaba respirar y su regeneración, mientras la gema permaneciese intacta, sería inmediata, sentía un cansancio pesándole los hombros, como si deseara empujarla contra el suelo. Caminó perdida por gran parte del lugar, parecía vacío y casi desolado, pero entre tanto venía una que otra gema caminar por el lugar al igual que ella, estas parecían ignorarle. Finalmente, sus pasos dieron con una gran habitación, allí donde yacía el último rostro que vio.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?—alzó su voz, preguntando aquello que reñía dentro de ella, haciéndola temer. Se estremecía de solo mirar a la elegante diamante a metros de distancia—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?—.

— ¡Oh, Amethyst!—la voz se alegró, bajando casi de corrida los escalones para llegar cerca de ella. Amatista consideró que su nombre se oía diferente en la boca de Diamante—¿Ya has despertado? ¿Deseas comer? ¿Qué quieres hacer?—la gobernante preguntó con emoción, casi sin considerar las dudas de la más pequeña.

Amatista gruñó, el látigo salió de su gema—¡Quiero que me digas ¿Dónde estoy?!—gritó, utilizando su arma para dar un golpe a la Diamante. Amatista cerró los ojos a la espera del golpe, por alguna razón no deseaba golpearla en definitiva.

YellowDiamond en cambio no necesitó esquivar siquiera el látigo, puesto que lo tomó, deshaciéndolo entre sus manos. Amatista sintió el cambio cuando su arma había desaparecido, la Diamante sonreía socarrona, con aquella malicia que hizo temblar ligeramente a la pequeña.

— Ohh,—la Diamante comenzó, con una sonrisa. Su figura se hizo imponente al levantarse, mirando desde su posición a la baja estatura de Amatista—¿Deseabas acaso golpearme de verdad?—se mofó resentida, tomando con brusquedad la mano de la pequeña entre la suya, de esta manera jalándola para una cercanía—Tienes más fuerza que esto, Amethyst ¿No la querías usar del todo, o qué?—La diamante reía, al ser su primera creación, proporcionó a Amatista un poder superior al de las demás gemas, por lo que no entendía el débil golpe que proporcionó—¿O acaso ya no puedes usar tu potencial?—ante la propia idea, Diamante se vio más calmada.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Amatista retrocedió, incómoda de la cercanía que había proporcionado la Diamante—Por favor, sólo dime, ¿por qué estoy aquí?—rogó la gema, un poco desesperada.

Diamante retrocedió al verla en tal estado, no deseando asustarla más—Porque te quiero, y aquí perteneces—declaró con suavidad, acercándose a la más baja que se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

— ¡Mentira!—rugió, con sus ojos llenos de lágrima—Tan sólo,.. Soy una gema de aquella creación fenómeno, una arma para ustedes—se acurrucó, apretando con sus brazos las piernas, enterrando su cabeza en ella. Se sentía indefensa ante cualquiera que quisiera estar a su lado. Aún si fuesen las Crystal Gems o las subordinadas de YellowDiamond.

— Lo siento—pidió la Diamante, dolida—Yo causé todo eso, esa no fue mi intención—se lamentó, dejando que aquellas emociones que por tanto tiempo guardó, saliesen a la vista de Amatista— Nunca creé ese lugar para ser de donde saliesen más gemas para la guerra, ese lugar nació para que otras gemas pudiesen creer más de ellas, y poder enseñarles las buenas cosas. Quería cambiar el estricto Planeta Madre, pero nada resultó—casi lloró, desesperándose—No te cree para ser parte de esa guerra, yo quería que fueras mi gema, mi creación, mi pequeña—finalizó la Diamante, tratando de recobrar la calma, Amatista se acercó a secar las lágrimas de la otra.

No entendía su deseo de verla calmada, pero aun temblando estando cerca de la Diamante, no podía resistirse a detener esas dulces lágrimas—¿Tú creaste ese lugar?—preguntó con la voz baja, tratando de aparentar su calma, la cual no poseía—¿Por qué?—.

— Yo quería que esas gemas tuviesen mente propia, y pudiesen aprender bien de todas las emociones, para que el Planeta Madre fuese más estable, pero Cuarzo se opuso y las otras Diamantes interpretaron mal mi intención—explicó, aturdida—Al final comenzó una gran guerra, por esa y otras razones—suspiró.

Amatista acabó suspirando, como ella, intentando comprender todo aquello que le informaban. ¿De verdad su origen se podía remontar a tal cosa? ¿Haber sido creada por una de las Diamantes? No quería creérselo, y estaba preocupada del hecho que las otras Crystal Gems yacían en la tierra, Garnet sabiéndose quién la había llevado.

— Oye, gracias por traerme—Amatista comenzó, asegurándose de que la mirase para continuar—pero allá yo, no lo sé, tengo gente que me espera—la muchacha púrpura intentó explicar, pero aquella que decía le parecía una mentira más para sí misma.

— No puedo devolverte—declaró con firmeza la Diamante—Como tu creadora, era mi deber hacerme responsable por ti, no puedo devolverte a la Tierra—.

— ¡Pero...!—intentó Amatista, siendo callada por los labios de la Diamante, que se posaron con dulzura sobre los suyos. Ella misma se sonrojó.

— Entiéndelo—pidió la gobernadora, sujetando con suavidad el mentón de la más baja—No he podido soportar bien estos cinco mil años sin estar a tu lado, no quiero ni deseo regresarte—sonrió nuevamente, y aunque sus palabras sonaban desgarradoras para Amatista, extrañamente las transmitía como si fuese su más íntimo deseo.

Los días pasaban con rapidez en el palacio de YellowDiamond. Nadie, a excepción de la regenerada Peridot, que había cambiado drásticamente su forma, sabía de la estadía de Amatista o su origen. Por su puesto, la muchacha de púrpura buscaba la forma de irse, aunque su idea parecía desaparecer en cuanto Diamante se hallaba a su lado, como si fuese el motivo más fuerte que tenía para permanecer en ese lugar.

— ¿No has recordado nada?—Diamante se adentró a la habitación, interrumpiendo el pensar de Amatista, que yacía recostada mirando el techo.

Amatista negó, desilusionada de no poder saber más nada a partir de su nueva creación, después de dormir por años para no vivir en plena guerra.

— No lo creo—respondió despacio, sentándose sobre la cama para recibir a la Diamante, que tomó asiento frente a ella—¿No podrías contarme nada?—pidió con ilusión.

Diamante se encogió de hombros—Puedo contarte algunas cosas, sí—sonrió—Aunque solo recuerdo vagas cosas de la primera vez que te visité cuando naciste—Amatista igualmente se acercó a ella, para escuchar el relato— _Acababa de terminar la Guardería, había huido de las otras diamantes. Se suponía que estabas por nacer, así que viajé lo más rápido que podía..._

La de púrpura escuchó por horas las historias de YellowDiamond, su origen, las cosas que ellas compartieron juntas, las cosas sucedidas durante el tiempo con Rose, todo aquello que la Diamante podía recordar, se lo contó como dulces relatos a Amatista, que acomodándose sobre el regazo de la mayor, cual niña pequeña, soñó con sus ojos cerrados todas las cosas que entre tanto le relataban. De vez en cuando, en los pensamientos de Amatista se hallaban las Crystal Gems, que estarían haciendo, y si estarían preocupados, pues al menos ella sí. Su mente divagaba entre quedarse al lado de la Diamante o volver con las demás Gems, pero estar al lado de la diamante le hacía salir de dudas, como si jamás hubiese considerado siquiera regresar.

— Oye,—Amatista la llamó, aun no atreviéndose a llamarla por su nombre real—¿Tú,.. de qué forma me quieres?—siseó despacio, bajándose de la cama. YellowDiamond sonrió con malicia mal fundida con sus deseos. Soportarse a su propio instinto de acabar con su necesidad le hacía mantenerse constantemente en una batalla campal consigo misma.

— Es difícil explicarlo—la Diamante alertó, confusa, tratando de controlar la calidez que desbordaba en sus sentidos—No he vivido con humanos tanto para entender como se le llama a esta sensación—confesó cansada.

— ¿Sabes demostrar tu cariño?—Amatista no sabía cómo podía entender los sentimientos de la Diamante, y si no podía decírselos, la única idea que asaltaba su mente era demostrarlos.

— ¡¿Eh?!—La diamante amarillo se vio sorprendida, sonrojada de tal pregunta. Por supuesto, sabía como demostrarlo—Yo, creo que sí, sí.—afirmó dudosa, mirando como Amatista se posaba frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¿Me lo podrías demostrar?—pidió Amatista, ella misma sorprendiéndose de su actitud.

YellowDiamond asintió complacida, cerrando el último espacio que había entre ellas, robándole en dulce beso que para Amatista, esos que ella solo conocía por los labios de la Diamante—No sé demostrarlo de otra forma, pero supongo que está bien, ¿no?—sonrió la más alta, recostándose para empujar a Amatista entre sus brazos, para seguir compartiendo esas caricias que robaba de la pequeña a cada momento.

— Yo no sé qué pasará—Amatista logró decir, sintiendo las caricias de Diamante sobre su mejilla—Tú eres un enemigo, yo debería haber vuelto, no sé—la muchacha de púrpura no alcanzó a terminar, cuando YellowDiamond había posado sus labios esta vez en la frente de la pequeña.

— Deja que de eso me encargue yo—le sonrió, mirándola con dulzura.

Amatista se sonrojó, asintiendo—Mientras, estoy feliz de estar contigo—declaró, ocultando su cabeza, lo que la Diamante compartió abrazándola.

* * *

¡Por ahora, espero les haya gustado! Esa era la día después de todo, y si llegaste hasta aquí, te ganaste un corazón de mi parte;3. (Por cierto, la imagen utilizada de portada no es mía, así que créditos a su autor, porque esta genial hermosa).

¡Arrivederci!


End file.
